dragonballfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Senzu-bonen
thumb|Senzu-bonen Senzu-bonen (Engels: '''Senzu Beans')'' zijn mystieke bonen gekweekt door Korin in zijn toren. De bonen geven de consument een herstel in energie. Overzicht thumb|left|Yajirobe na het eten van teveel senzu-bonen Senzu-bonen worden geteeld door Korin in Korin Tower. Wanneer gegeten, word de energie van de consument en lichamelijke gezondheid tot hun volle hersteld, de effecten zijn voor de consument meestal vrijwel direct, waardoor deze bonen een groot voordeel zijn zowel in en uit de strijd. Van hun textuur wordt gezegd dat het een kruising is tussen ongekookte (of onder rijpe) bonen en een stengel selderij te zijn, en Yajirobe stelt vast dat senzu-bonen smaken als vis. Met één boon kan een persoon gevuld zijn voor tien dagen, hoewel sommigen die de bonen hebben gegeten eerder hongerig geworden, als gevolg van hun natuurlijke grotere eetlust (namelijk saiyans die over het algemeen een veel meer eten). Er werd vastgesteld dat het eten van teveel senzu-bonen gevaarlijk is. toen ze voor het eerst worden geïntroduceerd, is Yajirobe verbijsterd dat het enige wat Korin heeft om te eten "bonen" zijn, en dus eet hij een paar handenvol senzu-bonen, wat resulteerde in het komisch verkrijgen van ongeveer een pond voor elke boon hij at. Sinds Korin zich verbond met Goku en zijn vrienden, helpt hij hen meestal door het verstrekken van de Z-Fighters met een zak van bonen waar mogelijk omdat het tijd kost om zelfs een enkele boon groeien. [[Bestand:180px-Dbzmovie5_641.jpg|thumb|De boon die Yajirobe aan Gohan geeft in de film Cooler's Revenge]] De senzu haar helende mogelijkheden zijn in staat om dergelijke prestaties als het helen van de gespietste torso van Yamcha na een ontmoeting met dr. Gero en Android 19, en het perfecte herstel van dodelijk gewonde personages bij verschillende gelegenheden. Een sterk voorbeeld van de kracht van senzu-bonen wordt aangetoond wanneer, na zijn confrontatie met Vegeta, Goku zeven afleveringen besteedt in het Wukong-ziekenhuis, hij kan zelf niet verder wandelen dan zijn bed (de enige uitzondering is in de aflevering "Hunt for a Dragon Ball ", wat hem terug machteloos maakt): wanneer Goku de senzu-boon eet gegeven door Yajirobe, geneest hij direct van zijn wonden. Ook toekomstige Trunks vermeldt dat als de senzu-bonen van hun tijdlijn niet waren uitgestorven, dan toekomstige Gohan's verloren arm zou zijn hersteld. Echter, het lijkt erop dat de bonen verwondingen die al genezen zijn (zoals Tién en Yamcha's respectievelijke littekens of saiyan-staarten) of te genezen aandoeningen (zoals Goku's hartvirus wat hij opliep tijdens de Android-saga) niet kan genezen. thumb|left|Cell met senzu in zijn handGoku's goede karakter heeft hem geleid tot het geven van senzu-bonen aan gewonde vijanden na gevechten. Voorbeelden hiervan zijn Piccolo, Vegeta en Cell (hoewel de laatste meer was om de strijd eerlijk te maken dan een werkelijke daad van goede wil, omdat Gohan Cell ging bevechten, terwijl hij nog niet helemaal hersteld was). In Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge, heeft Gohan een reserve-senzuboon die Yajirobe hem gaf in zijn riem. Tijdens de Perfect Cell-s''aga verklaart Vegeta dat hij het eten senzu-bonen haat, dat is waarschijnlijk te wijten aan zijn hoogmoed als saiyan. Senzu-bonen zijn het laatst gezien in de ''Majin Buu-saga, toen Majin-Vegeta Goku knock-out sloeg en de laatste boon die hij heeft opeet. Categorie: Dragon Ball